


pictures of you

by luminessen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Crushes, F/M, Flowers, Fluff and Humor, Language of Flowers, Originally Posted on deviantART, Photography, Pre-Relationship, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25526197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminessen/pseuds/luminessen
Summary: “You are to simply seek and capture objects, figures or people you think hold beauty,” were the words of his professor.The first thing Ennoshita thought of was you, problem was his huge crush on you prevented him from even asking you. But after finding you working at a florist by yourself, he finds the courage to ask you for a favour, and something more.
Relationships: Ennoshita Chikara/Reader, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	pictures of you

**Author's Note:**

> originally uploaded on [deviantART](https://www.deviantart.com/gianooti). also reuploaded from my orphaned ao3 acc.
> 
> originally posted on 25 april 2017. edited on 9 january 2021.

_“You are to simply seek and capture objects, figures or people you think hold beauty,”_ were the words of his professor.

Ennoshita sits at his desk, frowning at his professor and the task which was simple yet extremely difficult. Beauty isn’t something a simple camera could capture in its entirety, only fragments of it pieced together by measly photos. He racks his brain for anything he could think of that was objectively ‘beautiful’. Flowers? Sunsets? Buildings? If he were to talk about people, then...no, let’s not go there.

The lesson ends as the professor wraps up his lecture, students leaving their seats and crowd near the exit. Ennoshita rises from his seat, walking out from the lecture room into the sea of people flooding the hallways. He thinks of what he possibly could take a picture of as he walks along the hallway, deep in thought before he feels the impact of a body bumping into him. He turns to apologise, but stops short at the sight of your face looking up at him. 

He thinks to himself, how convenient (and nerve racking) it was bumping into you. A sliver of inspiration came to him, deciding that he could take a picture of you for his assignment.

After all, you were beautiful. 

_No, Chikara! That’s creepy! She doesn’t even know you that well!_

“Oh, Ennoshita! Long time no see!” you say, beaming at him with a bright smile on your face.

He has to blink several times out of wonder at how pretty you were before he reminds himself that he needs to respond to you. “Y-yeah, how have you been? Busy?”

You lift the several thick hardcover books in your arms that threaten to fall while trying to keep the backpack on your shoulder from slipping. “Don’t remind me! Classes have just been non-stop ever since the semester started, and I already need a break.”

“Tell me about it, my prof landed a major assignment on us just then,” he drags, watching you meddle with your books, “Uh, do you need help with that?”

“No! I’m fine—” you attempt to say before a book falls out of your grasp, onto the tiles. Ennoshita bends down to pick the book up, keeping it in his grasp.

“Sorry!”

“No problem, I’ll carry it for you.”

“Thanks,” you let out a sigh, but look back up at him, “well, you must be overflowing with ideas then, right? As expected of my favourite photographer." you smile, making it hard for Ennoshita's heart to not burst.

_Those ‘ideas’ are really just thoughts about you. Not like I’d ever say that,_ he thinks to himself, blushing a bit at your teasing, “Hmm, not really. I’ve got no clue what to do.”

"I'm sure you’ll be able to finish it in no time! Considering how much talent you have, of course." you praise, thus leaving Ennoshita with a boost in confidence, something he never really considered himself to have.

"Could say the same for you, heard there was a big art competition. I assume you've already entered?"

"Yep! Just a matter of time till I climb to the top." you say, looking at him with confidence.

The both of you share a laugh before both of you say goodbye to each other, wishing each other luck for your respective assignments. While you may have found it completely normal, Ennoshita’s heart was doing backflips, savouring your wishes of luck and hoping it’ll do something to inspire him. At the same time, Ennoshita tries to calm himself down before his huge crush on you makes him go even more crazy.

~

Ennoshita exits the park with his camera, sighing at the pictures he took, not satisfied with what he had taken. Of course to the average person, the shots he took would be beautiful in an objective sense, but it didn’t have that specific element of beauty that Ennoshita wanted. He'd been to many places, the beach to glimpse the birth of the sun, small hills to see the stars shine at night and private lakes which sparkle in the sunlight—still proving to be unsatisfactory.

He takes a look at his watch, reading 2:02PM. He looks around, his eyes spotting an old cafe he used to visit back at Karasuno. He enters the cafe, peaceful and quiet. He orders a drink, walking to sit at the table situated near a large window. While he waits for his drink, he sends a message to Tanaka, inviting him for a cup of coffee. A minute after sending the text he hears the cafe door slams wide open and the shout of his name.

Ennoshita turns to the door, finding Tanaka grinning widely before walking towards his table. "Not even two minutes after I sent that text and you're here. Did you hide somewhere near the cafe or something?"

"Hah! You flatter me. But getting a rare invitation out of the blue from you is something that can't be ignored, Chikara." he says, with a confident grin.

"Right...and it's like you're not even tired from running all the way here when I swear you were just at college today." Ennoshita says with skepticism.

"One will never know the ways of the great Tanaka Ryunnosuke!" he exclaims.

His exclamation attracts the attention of other locals in the cafe, staring at him with worried and concerned looks. Ennoshita quickly shushes him, reminding him of their high school days and it had seemed that Tanaka hadn't changed one bit. Ennoshita didn't know whether to worry or be glad for it.

"So," Tanaka catches Ennoshita's attention, "why the sudden call up? You'd usually never do this since you bury yourself in work."

Ennoshita sighs in response, "Well honestly, I'm quite stuck. My prof made me take a picture of something beautiful for my assignment."

"Hm..." Tanaka is in deep thought at this point till an idea comes to his mind. "Kiyoko."

"...What?"

"You said something beautiful right? Just take a picture of her, that'll guarantee you with full marks." Tanaka says confidently.

"Ryu, that's just creepy."

"But it's beauty you're looking for and it's beauty I'm giving you." Tanaka pushes.

"Yeah, no. I don't want to be called a stalker, thank you very much." Ennoshita deadpans.

"Or, you could take a picture of your beloved [Surname]." Tanaka grins.

Ennoshita nearly chokes on his coffee at the mention of your name and glares at Tanaka while he recovers. "Absolutely. No. Way. Also, she’s not ‘mine’.”

Tanaka snorts at Ennoshita, picking up the coffee and takes a long sip out of it. He rests the cup back onto its plate, a mustache of bubbles left on his mouth as he looks at Ennoshita with a mischievous grin. “Bullshit, have you seen the way she looks at you? It’s like she can’t keep her eyes off of you. You’re the same you know.”

Ennoshita doesn’t say anything, mostly because he had no idea about what you actually felt towards him so learning about this gave him some sort of chance to talk to you. The possibility of asking you to be his photography subject changed from slim to none from one out a hundred. He looks back up at Tanaka to rebut, however he chuckles at the sight of him, covering his mouth and looking to the side while Tanaka gives him the stink eye.

"Ryu, you've got something around here." Ennoshita says, while pointing to his upper lip.

He checks his phone to see for himself and bursts into laughter. His addictive laughter causes Ennoshita to join in the laughter but is cut short as Tanaka lifts one leg on the table, resting his elbow on his knee and cupping his chin thus posing for some odd reason—startling Ennoshita greatly with the loud bang on the table.

"W-What are you—"

"Take a photo of me."

Ennoshita gives him a confused yet slightly panicked look. "Why?!"

"I'm the answer to your art block! Now hurry!" Tanaka pushes.

Ennoshita, feeling embarrassed and very uncomfortable, hurriedly takes the photo and drags Tanaka out of the cafe. He rummages through his pockets for a tissue, wiping Tanaka of the dumb foam mustache off of his face. He quickly apologises to the patrons around him, the annoyed looks not doing much to lessen the level of embarrassment he was feeling.

"I think that's the last time we'll be going to that cafe. It was my favourite too..." Ennoshita sighs heavily.

"Not to worry! There are plenty of cafes around here! There's one literally right next to it!" Tanaka attempts to cheer Ennoshita up whose forehead is buried in his hand in defeat. Tanaka smacks him on the back, earning a grunt of pain, shooting Tanaka a glare but only receives a silly grin in reply.

"Well, I'll be going now. Thanks to you, now I've got some inspiration for my piece."

Tanaka beams with glee, "Really?"

"No. I was joking."

"Don't be like that! One day you'll appreciate Kiyoko's beauty. Well, see ya!" Tanaka heads in the opposite direction, waving to Ennoshita while he does the same to reciprocate.

Ennoshita sighs after Tanaka disappears like the wind. _Ryu...I'm not taking photos of your girlfriend for my piece…_

~

After what seemed like a _disaster_ , he escapes the cafe unscathed, walking down the lively streets before setting his eyes on the colourful and vibrant flowers that rested outside the doors of a flower shop. He takes his camera and snaps the beautifully arranged flowers that bask in the sunlight.

Curious as to what other amazing arrangements there were, he walks in the shop, the bell ringing softly. His eyes scan the abundance of vastly coloured bouquets, the sweet and gentle scent wafting in the air. He kneels down to stroke the petal of the deep red rose before he takes out his camera to take a picture.

While Ennoshita was busy being distracted by the flowers, you walk out from the back as you wipe your dirt stained hands on your apron to the counter but freeze at the sight of Ennoshita in your flower shop.

"E-Ennoshita?"

He freezes at the familiar voice calling his name while finishing up his mini photoshoot with the flowers. He glances up at the sound of your voice and finds you situated behind the counter donned with petals stuck in your hair and small streaks of dirt on your face.

_Cute._

"Y-You work here? I had no idea..." he says, obviously surprised.

“Yeah, I need the money but being a florist isn’t as bad as I thought it was. If anything, it’s pretty relaxing!”

He agrees in a half-minded state, mostly focused on his surroundings. You take notice of this, smiling. "You like flowers?"

“I guess, they’re pretty, so...I guess that's the reason why."

You reach for a flower that rests in a bouquet near you, a delicate lily with colours of soft pinks. "This here speaks for all the flowers, it being the flower of beauty." you say with a soft smile that graces your lips.

_Beauty, huh?_

He watches you as your fingers brush the fragile petals of the lily, smiling brightly at the flower. The sight makes him flush slightly, thinking that whatever beauty the flower had held no level of superiority to what he thought of you, the epitome of beauty itself. You meet his eyes, noting his lack of response and find his cheeks tinted pink like the lily in your hands.

_...Should I do it?_

"Ennoshita?"

_Yeah, I will._

"Uh, [Surname]...could I...take a picture of you?” He asks, watching your expression. “W-with the flower.”

"A picture...of me?" you say, curious to what Ennoshita is getting at.

"Do you remember that assignment I told you about?" you nod, "it said I had to take a picture of something beautiful...so...?" he says carefully.

You widen your eyes slightly at the words of Ennoshita, slightly blushing out of embarrassment. He does the same, blushing from second-hand embarrassment and wondering if he had dug his own grave there and then. Taking your silence as a no, he turns around to exit your flower shop but only to turn back around to the call of his name.

_Now you've done it, Chikara. Good job._

"I...I don't mind if you do. The photo, I mean..." you manage, playing with the flower bashfully.

_Wait...what?_

"You...you sure? It's not creepy?"

"No, not really," you push a strand of hair behind your ear, looking up to him, "you are my favourite photographer after all..."

Ennoshita tried not to pass out from the blood rushing to his cheeks, turning bright pink due to your sheer charm and appeal. He fumbles and grabs the camera that hangs from his neck, fixating the camera on your figure as you hold the flower close to your face while you smile gently, a subtle flush on your skin accentuated with the light coming through.

Let’s just say that Ennoshita received full marks for that assignment, and a girlfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> dont forget to leave kudos, comments and subscribe to my profile! feel free to scream with me about 2d bois on my [tumblr](https://luminessen.tumblr.com)!


End file.
